B is for
by StrawberryXShine
Summary: Three words describing just what B stands for. BB/L Because B always tops. Mature content.
1. Bored

_Author's note: This would be my first time writing a fanfic centered around Beyond Birthday. While this story will be rated M for mature themes it will NOT , however, have a lemon. It will be very graphic though. I'm writing this because I'm sitting in a classroom after finishing a two hour test really early. I kept thinking to myself B is for bored...._

_Then this little story popped up in my head. As a side note I must tell you all that my views on BB are quite different than most people's. Most people say he's psychotic and hell bent on torturing people. I find B to be quite cunning and in no way sadistic or malicious. I actually find him to be outright awesome._

_If anyone would like to argue in saying that B is evil well reread the book. If I recall he never tortured any of his victims. They were all drugged and felt no pain whatsoever. _

_Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note!!!! It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

_-----------------------------------B is for Bored--------------------------------------------_

It was out of pure boredom. There had been nothing to do that day and both teens were incredibly curious. Nothing more nothing less. It wasn't "making love" as so many books, movies, and magazines had called it. There was no love or affection. It was just sex, There was plenty of passion though. Not to mention intensity. But never would there have been love.

It had been a hot, sunny day at Wammy's. There had been nothing on TV (not that either of them ever watched much TV to begin with), all the books had been read and reread countless times, and most of the children were out playing, save for the two bored teens in question.

Beyond Birthday had been aimlessly wandering through out the many corridors of the orphanage. He passed his own room for the thirteenth time that day and decided it was time to try a different hallway. Alas the other hallway he decided to pace in contained the door to the room of no other man than L himself. No...not man he was not yet a man. He was still just a teen though he was slightly older than B himself.

Beyond glanced at the door for a moment or two and raises his thumb to his lips. Just as L would have done he supposed. Should he pay the original a visit? Hmmm he decided no not quite yet. And with that he continued pacing. It was there L found him as he emerged from his room five or six minutes later. L had been on a sweet run and was in desperate need of some cake when he noticed the raven haired teen pacing in front of him. He stopped and stood in his doorway looking the scruffy boy up and down. "Hello B," he finally said. Beyond just looked up and smiled "L." "What are you doing in this hallway?" L asked raising his thumbs to his lips. "I was just wandering Lawlipop." L scowled,"I believe I've told you before not to call me that."

B just shrugged and flicked his dark bangs from his face. "What are you doing **L**." He said putting more emphasis on L than necessary. "I was going on a cake run. Would you care to join me?" "Why yes thank you I believe I'm quite hungry myself." And so they walked in silence to the kitchen. L grabbed a large cheesecake and a fork. B grabbed a jar of smooth strawberry jam and no silverware.

L invited B back to his room to enjoy their tasty treats together. They sat and ate talking casually. B studied L for a moment before saying, "You know L plain cheesecake on its own, I found, never tastes quite as good as when it's covered with strawberry jam." L looked at him curiously and picked up a piece of cheesecake with his fork and held it out. B just chuckled and shook his head picking up the small piece of cake with his fingers before dipping it in the jar before holding his fingers up to L's lips. L just stared at him with an incredulous look before flicking his tongue out and licking some dripping jam from B's index finger. B just smirked.

L took B's fingers into his mouth and scraped the cake off before running his tongue over the appendages and sucking off the remaining jam. B had decided he had never seen anything more erotic. L pulled back making a loud slurping noise and licked his lips. "What did you think?," B asked calmly. L just raised his thumb to his lips tracing them lightly and smiled, "I think I prefer it with the jam...though...I believe I only like it because you fed it to me from your fingers."

And that's how it started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh lord.....so there's chapter one I have chapter three and two finished I just need to go back and type them out. I had written all three chapters in a notebook so I need to edit and save them onto here and then I'll post them._

_So hope you enjoyed it._

_Peace out!_

_~StrawberryXShine_


	2. Beautiful

_So my lovelies here would be the second chapter!!!_

_Yayyy second chapter! I hope this one comes out better than the last._

_Once again I don't own Death Note!!_

_----------------------------B is for Beautiful--------------------------------------_

And god yes he was. In every aspect of the word. Hell he put the word beautiful to shame. As he hovered over L those soft pale lips trailing light kisses up and down his body. His slender fingers gently rubbing up and down his sides. His long dark shaggy hair tickling L's lower abdomen. He was just extraordinarily perfect.

He was quite gentle and it shocked L that B took such nice care not to hurt him. His touches were light and his kisses only ghosted over the heated skin they were placed upon. Yet a burning fiery sensation lingered in their place. And, oh yes, B topped. He was never submissive and as much as L hated being bested he would gladly lie in a submissive pile of goo mewling out for B to touch him and here and there and god (if there even was one) yes he wanted more. And B would always happily oblige. After all wasn't it only fair for the copy to please the original?

L decided as he lay on his stomach with his back stretched out painfully and his nails digging deeply into his palms that he would not prefer this any other way. He loved this strange power B had over him and despised it all at the same time.

And even though he knew tomorrow he would be incredibly sore and would have to hide the purplish marks that adorned his neck like decorations; he still felt content so wrapped up in this strange euphoria. Because god B was so talented and pleasing L didn't even mind it when he felt nails dig into his hips roughly and tear the skin slightly. Hell he didn't mind anything anymore as long as this feeling of bliss remained.

Ad that was how it happened.

---------------------------------------End chapter------------------------

_Hmmm.....these chapters are really short....oh well._

_Hope you guys liked it._


	3. Broken

_Okay everyone here would be the laaaaaaaaaast chapter. It is, by far, the shortest chapter of all._

_I don't think this is the best one and I don't like it that much....but oh well here you go._

_------------------------------B is for Broken-------------------------------_

That's exactly what L had done to him. He had broken him beyond repair. After they were done as soon as L had regained the right state of mind he stood, dressed, and turned towards the door.

"L, where are you going?" B asked so foolishly. L didn't dignify the question with a response and instead grabbed the doorknob and turned it. "Lawliet." L stopped dead in his tracks and turned facing B. "You are not to call me by that name." B just smiled,"Tell me where you think you are going and I won't." "I'm leaving what's done has been done and now I have work to do. If you will excuse me." L said bowing his head. B's smile faded and he stood up, "Didn't ...it mean anything to you...at all?"

L just shrugged, "It was just a release. You are the only person I would do it with I admit, but it was just a release." With that he turned and left. Leaving B broken and angry and …...humiliated. How could L do that to him. He had given him his body, mind, and soul. He had pleased him hadn't he?

Wasn't he enough? …...Apparently he wasn't. He was never enough.

That's how B came to want to surpass L.

Want to destroy him.

That's where his story started

And where his feelings for L ended.

-----------------------_End_----------------------

_So that's it my dears._

_End of story...hope you guys liked it._

_Peace out!!!_


End file.
